


I'm not okay (I promise)

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [69]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Family Feels, M/M, Medical, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie jumps on testing his condition when they get back from their honeymoon.He's forgetting the cardinal rule of being a doctor, The patient's health comes firstEven when you think you're doing things safely, you're not always thinking in the right mindset.He's got a good family to help pull him out of the tailspin and try to guide him, let's hope it helps keep him on the right path.





	I'm not okay (I promise)

Michael was glaring at some of the data, trying to type but being only partially successful as he glared at the line in his arm. “Hey, Morbie, everything okay?”

“So far yeah, just... can you grab me some water? My arm isn't liking the needle it's hard to multitask.”

“What, uh, what are you up to?”

“1 unit drawn, no change. I, I'm just thirsty. Jarvis has the healing kicked in?”

“I have a feeling once you've had some water it will, sir, but currently nothing beyond normal perimeters.”

“Have to ensure the safety of others,” he grumbled as he shrugged at Peter then stilled when Peter rushed to hug him, “Not a good time, Parker.”

“Do I smell like food?”

Michael leaned down, taking a deep breath, “I won't lie, you smell delicious. You also look like a bottle of water in the desert right now, so can you please get me some water?”

“Sir, your 2 unit max has just been reached, I've stopped the draw.”

Michael growled, “Tony set that didn't he?”

“I can not abide by causing yourself harm by over drawing blood, sir. I have to ensure the safety of my charges.”

Peter grabbed his chin, “Do I smell like food?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “You smell like- fuck, the best thing in the world, but I know you're not food.”

“Are you Thirsty?”

“Parched, can you please get me some water? I need- I have to finish the physical tests.”

Michael was smiling as Peter glared and left to get him some water and probably food. “Jarvis, updates?”

“You appear, a little disoriented, sir. Your balance is noticeably off.”

“Something tells me blood loss is still a bad idea for me.” Michael sat down as he checked the heart monitor along with the scans Jarvis was showing him. “Deterioration?”

“Only deterioration of damaged cells.”

“Even after the blood loss?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Loss rate?”

“Nothing dangerous, sir.”

Michael yawned, “Tired.”

“That could be from the 2 units of blood you've lost in the last 30 minutes, sir... I suggest recovery procedures.”

“Peter's getting me water, I'll be fine, I ate before I started this.”

“Sir, I request that you deactivate your inducer.”

Michael shut off the belt as he held his hands up, “We good?”

“You're, rather pale, sir.”

Michael laughed, then frowned at the slightly more waxen look to his skin. “You, might be right... I'm not, I'm not Thirty though, I just need water.” Michael sighed when he heard Bruce and Tony running for the lab, “Traitor,” he hissed at Jarvis as the door opened. “I'm fine.”

“Kid, you are going to kill yourself!”

Michael rubbed his eyes, “I. Am. Fine. Jarvis made me stop the test at 2 units, 2 units are well within safe donation procedure.”

“Not for someone with a degenerative blood disorder! Lay down. Jarvis, is the food and juice on the way?”

“Peter is coming with food and water for him.”

“Good. Kid...”

“I am fine... Just, I guess blood loss makes me tired now. It's, it's daytime, that might be a factor.”

Peter glared and rushed them when he finally saw how bad it was, “Michael, what the hell, come on, sit up, you're drinking this and eating. Come on, up,” Peter helped him stay balanced as he lifted a straw to his lips, “Drink.”

“I'm fine.”

“You are 3 seconds from passing out, you are not fucking fine!”

Michael smiled, setting his nose against his husband's neck, “You're still not food. I am fine.”

Peter giggled at the lick at his neck, “But I still smell delicious?”

“You always have.”

Tony coughed, “I know you guys just got back from your honeymoon, but- just- keep it outa my lab, okay?”

Michael smirked, “No promises.”

Peter just giggled and nuzzled him back, “More drinking and eating, you need to recover.”

“Now that I have you here, Sir, maybe you can explain to Dr. Morbius why I wouldn't allow him to run this test using... physical damage.”

Michael blinked, eyes going wide, he was in trouble... Dr. Morbius meant Jarvis was pissed. “I can explain!”

“You, wanted to, what?”

“I was just going to check and make sure it wouldn't trigger any... bad response to- pain or damage stimuli... I wasn't going to do anything actually dangerous!”

Bruce was just sighing and shaking his head while Michael closed his eyes against Tony's ranting about hurting himself. “Tony, breathe, and take a walk,” Michael blinked his eyes open when Bruce's words actually had Tony walking away. “I've been there, I understand, but- in no way is it safe, if not physically then mentally.”

“I need to know what will trigger- if it does at all now.”

“Yes, and in a controlled environment, I understand. But you can't do something like this on your own. All it takes is one... event, and everything goes down hill quickly. You are thinking about all this like a scientist watching a test subject, a- a lab rat. You're more worried about the events caused and outcome than you are of the test subject. That is in no way a good place to be while testing a condition, especially your own. Take that straight from the horse's mouth.”

Michael glared when Peter gave him those doe eyes as he held up orange juice to him, “I... I understand. But- I have to be sure. I can't... Tony wants me to help with the... everything and I can't risk helping, hell I can't even risk helping Spidey...”

“Risk it, don't get sloppy, call out when you need help.” Bruce shrugged, “Because, honestly, in no way will you get stress situations in the lab like you will the field. We have everything we need to help you if something does happen, Michael, remember that.”

Tony rushed through the door, “We good here?”

Michael took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah, I think we are.”

“Good, cause Doom's downtown and the Fantastic Timing 4 are off world. You coming Big Guy?”

Bruce licked his lips, “We good here, Michael?”

Michael nodded, “Eating and drinking, taking care of the patient, like a good doctor.” He waved a slice of beef as he chewed, “Go on to work, we're good here.”

Bruce smiled as he patted his shoulder, “Good.”

Michael took another drink, “Parker, what the hell are you still doing here? Didn't you hear them? Action downtown, shoo.”

“Nope, I'm taking care of Daddy.” Peter smiled as he held out a bite while Michael rolled his eyes and ate it.

“How did I deserve such a good boy?”

Peter shrugged and bounced next to him, “Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Promise you won't hurt yourself anymore?”

“I... I wasn't hurting myself, I was just- it was the same as a blood donation.”

“It's hurting yourself to you. It hurts your body. Getting hurt isn't the same as hurting yourself. And, I don't like it when Daddy hurts himself.”

Michael hugged him close and rocked, “I'm sorry baby, I just, I had to be sure blood loss and damage wouldn't cause it anymore.”

“Does... does Daddy want a drink?”

Michael blinked at those eyes, “I'm not going to lie, I do, but I'm okay, and someone is being a naughty little spider trying to get Daddy to drink from him. Daddy said 2 weeks.”

Peter pouted, lip quivering, “Daddy just sipped... can take more, already fine.”

Michael set his head on his shoulder, “I know you probably are, baby boy, it... it's not something I want to- I don't need it to be a thing that happens often.”

“But Daddy lost blood, wanna give him it back.”

Michael licked his lips, “You heard Tony... no funny business in his lab.”

Peter smirked, “Still have our old room?”

“He's probably got a bite protocol... still.”

Peter whined, “Wanna help Daddy.”

Michael smirked, “And it has nothing to do with the fact my baby boy is hard?”

Peter flailed, “Can enjoy helping Daddy!”

“I'm feeling better, do I look better?”

Peter nodded, “Less... like...”

“A corpse?”

“Uh huh,” Peter mumbled as he held up the juice again. “Daddy needs to finish eating and drinking.”

He laughed and nodded as he let his baby boy feed him, “I have such a good boy.”

“Not as good as Daddy.”

Michael just snuggled into his side, trying to tell himself he was okay...

 


End file.
